Episode 8249 (4th September 2018)
Belle discovers Sam is still alive and pleads with Lachlan to get him an ambulance. When Robert knocks at the door, Belle screams for helps so Lachlan arms himself with a loaded shotgun and goes out to investigate who's there. Elsewhere, Victoria bores her date Ellis by talking about Adam. Plot Belle begs to know where Sam is. Lachlan orders Belle not to look at him like he's a monster then explains how Sam saw him moving Paul Tozer's body. Lachlan protests he never meant to hurt anyone, especially not Sam, then promises a terror-stricken Belle they'll get through this. At Home Farm, Joe continues to down copious amounts of alcohol. He wishes he never came back here or met Debbie. Lachlan tells Belle they need to get out of here but Belle refuses to go anywhere until she's seen Sam. As Lachlan puts his arms around a terrified Belle, she questions what he's done. Lachlan avoids the question. Belle tries to make a run for it but she's unable to escape her murderous boyfriend. At the salon, Faith demands Liam's details as he's a witness to Bernice's negligence. Liam sticks up for Bernice and suggests it's possible Faith came into the salon with eczema already on her face and the face mask just made it more prominent. A furious Faith storms out. Liam can't help but laugh. A glammed up yet nervous Victoria returns to the pub ahead of her date with Ellis. Robert questions if Lachlan has been in the pub although Diane advises him to leave things to the police. Meanwhile, at Wishing Well Cottage, Lachlan asks Belle if she was going to leave him. Belle claims she was just trying to look for Sam. She pleads with Lachlan to tell her where he brother is, stating if he loves her, he'll tell her what he did with him. Lachlan reveals Sam is behind the bar then heads outside as Belle rushes to her blood covered brother's side. Victoria bores Ellis by talking about Adam but has to rush off when she receives a message that her car alarm is going off. Robert approaches Cain and Zak as they're standing at the bar and asks them to tell Belle he's sorry. Cain orders Robert to tell Belle himself. Lachlan heads back inside to find Belle trying to phone someone. He demands to know who she was phoning so Belle explains she was calling an ambulance as Sam is still alive. The only way Lachlan will get Sam help is if Belle goes away with him. With no other choice, Belle agrees. At the farm, Moira and Debbie talk about Joe's proposal over a cup of tea. Debbie doesn't believe getting married just now feels right with everything else that's going on. Plus, she's also got Ross and the acid attack hanging over her head. Drawing on her own experiences of guilt, Moira tells Debbie there comes a time when you say enough is enough or you give up. She tells Debbie it's obvious Joe wants a life with her but Debbie believes if Joe was that bothered he would've been in touch. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, an intoxicated Joe suggests he and Noah go out in the car or on the quad bikes. Noah knows it's not a good idea and tries to get Joe to watch the television instead. When someone knocks at the door. Joe orders Noah to leave it. Noah ignores Joe. He locks his brother in the office then goes to answer the door - it's Graham. With Joe shouting and banging in the background, Noah fills Graham in on what's happen whilst he's been away. Bernice offers to give Liam a free hair product to thank him for sticking up for her with Faith. Liam insists there's no need although suggests Bernice could give him a trim. Robert decides to head to Wishing Well Cottage to apologise to Belle. At the same time, Lachlan promises Belle she won't regret going away with him. He wants to leave as soon as possible but Belle can't find her pills and refuses to go without them. She again begs Lachlan to call an ambulance for Sam but Lachlan refuses to until they've left. Moments later, Robert knock at the door. Belle screams and yells for help as Lachlan loads Zak's shot gun. Robert hides around the side of Wishing Well Cottage as Lachlan heads outside armed with the shotgun. Matty isn't pleased to see Ellis talking to two women and questions what he's doing. He tells Ellis that Victoria is too good for him then orders him to leave before Victoria gets back although Ellis isn't intimidated by Matty. Lachlan heads around the side of Wishing Well Cottage but there's no one there. Only yards away, a petrified Robert hides in the barn. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Chloe - Lauren Dickenson Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs room, yard and barn *Home Farm - Office, entrance hallway *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Main Street Notes *First appearance of Ellis Chapman. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes